1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-condensing member capable of reducing a manufacturing cost and a thickness by reducing the number of elements, a method of manufacturing the light-condensing member and a display apparatus having the light-condensing member.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be employed by information-processing devices such as a notebook computer, a monitor, and a terminal of mobile communication. Various kinds of apparatuses, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), and a plasma display panel (PDP) may be used as a display apparatus. However, a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), which uses a liquid crystal to display images, has been widely used as a display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus displays images by using liquid crystal, which has optical and electrical properties such as an anisotropic refractive index, and an anisotropic permittivity. When compared with other display apparatuses such as CRTs, and PDPs, the liquid crystal display apparatus is thinner, lighter, uses less driving voltage, and consumes less power.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel has a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, for example, a lower substrate and an upper substrate. The liquid crystal display panel displays images by changing light transmittance caused by changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display panel is non-emissive device that does not emit light. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus employs a backlight assembly to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
A conventional backlight assembly may include a lamp emitting light, and a light guide plate guiding a path of the light. The light, which is provided from the lamp disposed at a side of the light guide plate, is guided by the light guide plate toward a liquid crystal display panel disposed over the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly may further include a plurality of light-condensing sheets disposed over the light guide plate to condense light exiting from the light guide plate. The light-condensing sheets may include a first light-condensing sheet to condense light along a first direction, and a second light-condensing sheet to condense light along a second direction that is substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
The use of two of light-condensing sheets to condense light simultaneously in the first and second directions increases the manufacturing cost and a thickness of the display products.